I'm Going To Kill You Emily Prentiss
by Rebecca1
Summary: Written for 'Challenge Within the Other Challenges' Rossi is forced to make a New Year's Resolution by another agent. Sometimes it's definitely easier to catch UnSub's ...


I'm Going To Kill You Emily Prentiss

Written for 'Challenge Within the Other Challenges'

Your assignment is:  
Character/Prompt: David Rossi & Emily Prentiss; To get to know his teammates better  
Challenge this originally came from: 17 New Years

…

"Emily." Dave started, it was too early in the morning for a debate, and he was tired and hadn't had enough coffee. "I don't ever make New Year's Resolutions because they're pointless and I don't stick to them anyway." Emily looked offended at the mere mention of them being pointless and he groaned when she started talking again.

"They're not pointless and you'll just have to make the effort to keep it won't you. Reid's is to be more sociable, Hotch's is to smile more, Garcia's is to shop less, Derek's is to get Reid a girlfriend and JJ's is to not give in to Garcia's plans so easily." Prentiss listed, marking each one off on her fingers. The older man had to laugh at some of the crazy resolutions – they seemed more like a joke than anything else.

"OK and what's yours?" She didn't miss a beat before telling him hers was to work out more regularly. After several minutes of 'persuasion' he was getting a headache. It was still too early.

"Fine. Ok. You win. Whatever. I'll make a resolution." He gave in after he came up with the scary thought of her not leaving him alone if her continued with his refusal. "You can go now." He stated when she didn't move from her seat.

"Nope." Was all she said before he gave her a very confused glance. "Make it now in front of me and swear to abide by it." She laughed at his expression and blatant refusal. Picking up his phone she began to search through his photos, asking him random questions about each one.

"Ok. Ok. I'll er… erm … get to know you guys better." He struggled to find one that she'd approve of and regretted it instantly at the smile that seemed utterly maniacal and suspicious plastered on his co-workers face. Returning the phone to the older man, she strutted out with a look of victory. Yep, he was definitely going to regret this. He was about to laugh at her naivety in thinking he'd actually do it but received a text from said woman; _"you will stick to your resolution or I'll be forced to get Hotch and Garcia to 'persuade' you to give us another cooking lesson ;)"_. Damn that girl was good, but he was better and he' show her that he would do it. In fact, maybe he'd organise another cooking lesson as part of his resolution. Thinking about it, he didn't think that was worth it, not after last time and realised that she really could get into his head eerily well. Another text came through to his phone; _"yep, I'm an evil mastermind ;) a cooking lesson would be fun, I told everyone about your New Year's Resolution. Looks like they're looking forward to spending some quality time with David Rossi." _This was definitely not good.

…

"Don't you think that was a great movie?" Garcia asked as she locked both hers and Rossi's arms together. He just watched a Chick Flick, being scarred for life was a major understatement. Usually, he watched them when he knew there'd be certain benefits but with none, he could literally feel the two and a half hours of his life slipping away from him. "We should definitely do this regularly."

"Yeah." He started, he could feel the excitement already. Not. "Definitely." He tried to match her smile and enthusiasm but it was just too difficult. He'd stuck to his resolution; he learned that she liked Chick Flicks, popcorn, Chinese Food and thought Robert Pattinson was 'hot'.

…

Two weeks later, he took JJ out. She wanted to go shopping. The blonde practically dragged him into every possible clothing store and made him stand there while she tried on the clothes. She would then ask him to make an 'honest' judgement. Of course, he knew from experience, whenever he said that three or more outfits were nice in a row she'd get annoyed and say that he was 'just saying it to spare my feelings'. She had enough bags to make her own clothing store and **he **was the one left to carry the bags around. Then she had the audacity to ask him to pay for dinner. Again he'd stuck to his resolution; JJ was a red skins fan which was a bonus because he liked them too, was a fast food type of girl but she worked out regularly. She wanted another child, a girl this time, also thought Robert Pattinson was hot and she liked to draw.

"Thanks for today Rossi. I had a good time." Jennifer told him as they reached the door of her house.

"No problem." The woman reached up and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a sweet smile before entering her house. Two down four to go.

…

He decided Morgan should go next and decided to take him to a fancy club. It was supposed to be a night for the two of them but ended up with them separating and spending the night with some girls. This was the life. This was why he liked Morgan; there was no chick flicks, no shopping, no random dinner, just chilling and then the temporary bliss of being famous. They'd spent about two hours together before they split up and went their separate ways.

Two days later he'd decided to kill two birds with one stone by inviting Morgan and Hotch out again to show off his great bowling skills. They'd luckily agreed and so they did so. Unfortunately, he wasn't actually good at bowling and came last to them but they had a laugh so all was good.

"I can't believe how bad you were." Morgan laughed as they walked to the SUV.

"You weren't much better, I'm the reigning champ." Hotch grinned. He was victorious and would never let them forget it. "My talent is undeniable." The other two men groaned but were happy to see the less serious side of their boss shining through. They guessed Jack was getting to him with his mad skills at making everyone act immaturely; he practically prided himself on it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still the rockband pro though and Morgan's the best at… nah can't think of anything." Rossi commented earning a playful glare from the aforementioned agent. All in all they'd had a great night.

Rossi lay in bed thinking about what he'd learned about the two. Hotch; he was great at bowling, actually knew how to have fun and smile, had no fashion sense and was, like Garcia, a fan of Chinese food. Derek sucked at bowling, was a good laugh, fun to be around and Rossi would definitely like to go out with him again.

…

Emily wasn't so bad. She wanted to go out for a simple dinner in a restaurant he'd never been to before. It was … interesting.

"So am I the last person you've got to take out?" She asked whilst they were waiting for their meal to arrive. He sighed in relief that she wasn't teasing him or something.

"Yep. Everyone's been taken out. I took Garcia out to dinner and a movie, JJ shopping and to dinner, Morgan to a club and bowling along with Hotch." He then went on to list everything they'd learned about them at the woman's demand.

"Wait. Hold it." She said after he'd finished. An evil smile spread across her face with a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. Oh God. "You've forgotten someone. A certain genius." Rossi's eyes widened.

"Oh god. No. You couldn't do that to me, what have I ever done to deserve such a fate. I'll ask him about a book or something." He was practically begging and pleading with her. Why would she make him do such a thing?

"You said _all _of the team members, and he is a member of the team. You can't take everyone else out but not him. That'd be mean. You wouldn't want to hurt his feelings would you? He's supposed to be your friend." Damn her. The guilt trip, well that was great. He should have taken her out first then this would have been avoided. Well, there was no way out now he had to do it. He pouted as he reluctantly agreed.

At the end of the night, Dave had certainly learned a few things about her; she was evil, manipulative, had a nice smile and contagious laugh, liked food in general and was definitely evil.

…

He'd stuck to his words and asked Reid if he'd like to spend some time with the older man to which he reluctantly agreed. The younger man was very suspicious about his sudden interest in hanging out with him. The older man had even let the genius choose the place. Oh well, he thought he'd make it worth it and took him to a Star Trek convention. Spencer made him dress up whilst Reid did not. The younger man even went so far as to take pictures of Rossi. Then, the older man was forced to join his friend at his house to watch a random history documentary. There were only seven words running around in his head: _I'm going to kill you Emily Prentiss. _

…

**Hope you liked it **

**Please review ? And thanks for reading it :D**


End file.
